Ferrets and Godlike folly
by BeagMacTire
Summary: SPOILERS for season 4 opener! After HG's heroic death was erased, our two lovley ladies need a little push in order to stop beating aroung the bush and get the heck together! Lucky for our girls, Valentine Inc is here to lend a hand! Myka/HG Warehouse 13 and Valentine are not mine! Please enjoy! But feel free to tear it apart!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think about this kind of crossover! If it's a little futzy let me know, and I'll try and improve it! Thanks! :)**

Unaware of the future that had been averted by Artie's actions, Myka and Helena made their way back to the B&B. Silence hung between them, there was so much to say, the amount forcing them both into silence.

That night, nothing more than polite easy small talk passed between them. There was no mention of Yellowstone, the Janus coin; and most of all, there was no mention of the fact that they were both totally and irrevocably in love with each other.

Several days passed like this, their behaviour only just bordering civil. One morning, Myka woke to the sound of Pete the Ferret making strange coughing noises. Getting up, she padded over to the sock drawer in which her furry little pet had made his home. Her eyes widened, "Jeez, Pete, you look like hell!"  
The ferret's fur was patchy, and he lay curled up looking rather sorry for himself as his coughing continued.  
Gently scooping him up, she placed him on the bed, "Wait there, I'm going to get a vet."  
Unbeknownst to Myka, through her open bedroom window fluttered a white business card, which landed casually atop her mobile.  
Going to grab her phone, she noticed the card. Frowning, she picked it up, it read;

_Valentine. inc  
Dr. Grace Valentine DVM  
Specialist in small animals_

Chewing her lip, Myka quickly dialled the number.  
A clear, almost fluty British voice answered, "Hello, Valentine inc, Grace Valentine speaking."  
Running a hand through her hair, Myka began, "Oh hey, Dr Valentine? My name is Myka Bering, I just found your card- it says you are a specialist in small animals."  
"Oh yes! What seems to be the problem?"  
Walking back to the bed, she carefully sat beside Pete, "It's my ferret, there's something wrong with him. He is coughing and his fur is a becoming patchy."  
The woman paused a moment, "Right, I can be there within the next few hours, would that be alright?"  
"Yes, thanks."  
"It's no trouble darling. So, what is your address?"  
Stroking Pete, Myka said clearly, "It's Leena's B&B in Univille."  
"Right, and that would be univille..."  
"South Dakota." Myka frowned, "Are you not based in South dakota?"  
The woman on the phone took a moment to reply, "I am based all over the place darling, but I will be with you and your little friend shortly."  
Myka nodded, "Brilliant, thanks." Before hanging up.  
A small knock came at the door, Helena popped her head around the door, "Are you alright, darling?"  
The agent nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine; but Pete is sick."  
Frowning, Helena said, "Oh," Before crossing the room and sitting at the other side of the poorly ferret. "Poor little mite, do you think it may have been something he ate?"  
"I don't know, he just started to cough, and this morning his fur is patchy."

"Danny, Kate, Leo! Darlings, we have a client!" Grace Valentine practically floated through the rooms of her enormous home, as she waited for the three to get downstairs.  
Leo reached her first, "What's up?"  
Flashing a dazzling smile, she clapped her hands together, "We get to be vets for the day! Get the van ready!"

As they drove, Grace pondered, "Now darlings, what do we know about ferrets?"  
Kate shrugged in the seat beside her, "They bite?"  
Danny nodded, "And they smell."  
Rolling her eyes, the love goddess sighed, "Oh brilliant." Pulling out her phone, she began to surf the net.

Pulling up outside the B&B, Grace looked at the building with an appreciative eye, "Very nice, don't you think?"  
Leo nodded, "Yeah. Now, let's help that little ferret!"  
Kate screwed up her face, "I hate ferrets."

As Myka opened the door, she froze; the woman at the head of a small entourage, of who she assumed were veterinary nurses, looked startlingly like Helena.  
Grace extended her hand, "Grace Valentine, are you Myka?"  
She nodded, and numbly took the offered hand, "Uh, yeah."  
The Goddess looked around, and frowned, "Is there a problem?"  
Shaking herself Myka shook her head, "No! It's just you look... loads like someone I know. Hell, you're even both British. " Stepping back, she said, "Oh sorry, come in."  
Helena's voice came from the top of the stairs, "Myka, darling? Who's there?"  
Seeing the way Myka's eyes immediately bolted to the stairs, Grace could see her pupils dilating and could practically hear the agent's heart beating faster. She muttered quietly to Danny, "I'd say we've found our soul mate."  
Myka called back, "It's the Vet to see Pete!"  
"Someone say my name?" Myka's man-child of a partner bounded into the corridor, and ground to a halt, "Hey HG, what's with the nurse's outfit?"  
Grace frowned, "I beg your pardon?"  
"That's not Helena, Pete. This is Dr Valentine."  
His eyes widened, "Oh, hey! Pete Lattimer!"  
Myka turned as HG came down the stairs, little Pete nestled in her arms, "Well, here he is..." As she looked up her words dissapeared.  
Danny's jaw dropped, "Mom, it's you!"  
It took Grace a moment to shake herself, "Oh, yes! I see, hmmm." She made to look over the ferret, "Yes, the little fellow certainly seems to be under the weather. Would it be possible to see his cage?"  
Myka nodded, "Sure, it's in my room."  
The goddess nodded, "Excellent; Kate would you be a darling and check to see if there is anything you can see, which could cause this."  
The writer nodded, "Yeah, sure thing Grace."  
Looking over Pete, Grace stroked his fur thoughtfully, "Let's take a look at this little one then."

In her room, Myka gestured to the sock drawer, "He was asleep in there when I found him. But he sometimes stays in the cage over there."  
Nodding, Kate knelt and pretended to be studying the drawer, "Hey, it's weird how much my boss and your friend look alike."  
Myka nodded, "I know. There aren't many people like her around anymore."  
Finding a few post-its in the bottom of the drawer, Kate flicked one up her sleeve, before standing, "Well, I can't see anything in here. it might have been something he ate."

While Leo listened to the ferret's heartbeat, Grace talked to Helena. The Victorian chuckled, "It there any chance we are related?"  
Grace's eyebrows rose, "It would seem probable, but highly unlikely."  
"You're telling me."  
The Goddess frowned, detecting a hint of sadness in her voice, "Why is that?"  
The inventor shrugged, "I have no close family."  
"No brothers or sisters?"  
"A brother. But he, unfortunately, passed away some time ago."  
Grace touched Helena's shoulder, "I'm sorry."  
Wandering over to the table, she stroked Pete's head with the back of her finger, "So what do you think is wrong with him?"  
Straightening, Leo hung his stethoscope around his neck, "His heart is fine, and his wheezing seems to be getting better on its own. I'd guess that it was something he ate; he probably has an allergy to something he's been fed or gotten into."  
"So he's going to be alright?"  
Leo nodded, "Yeah, I'd say so!"  
At that point, Myka walked in with Kate. "What's the verdict?"  
Helena smiled, "He's going to be fine, they think it has just been an allergic reaction."  
The agent gave a sigh of relief, "Oh good, I'd hate anything to happen to him."  
Smiling, Grace crossed the room, to place a hand on Myka's forearm, "Rest assured, your little friend will be right as rain in a few days. We'll give him a shot of anti-histamines; just to be safe."  
"Thank you." Grabbing her purse from the table, Myka asked, "What do I owe you?"  
Grace shook her head, "First one is on the house. I do hope Pete is feeling better soon. If you need anything else; you have my number."

Kate handed Phoebe the post-it, "Here you go Phoebe, there were a few of these in her drawer. It looked like she was saving them."  
Nodding, the titan dropped the small yellow square into the oracle. The page disappeared beneath the water with a slight crackle, "The oracle has accepted the offering."  
As Phoebe lowered her hand into the pool, Grace muttered, "There is something a little off with her friend Helena. It as if she is..."  
"Out of time." Phoebe turned to Grace, "Helena, is from a different time." Looking back to the pool she began, "Our client is, one, Myka Ophelia Bering."  
Danny chuckled, "Ophelia." When Kate punched him he frowned, "Ow."  
Rolling her eyes Grace snapped, "Just listen will you."  
"She's a secret service agent... wait, no, she's a Warehouse agent."  
Crouching Danny asked, "And what's one of those when it's at home?"  
Casting a frown his way, she explained, "They collect and store dangerous artefacts in a place called Warehouse 13."  
Grace nodded, "I know about the Warehouse. You would too Danny if you paid any attention."  
"Right. Her soul mate, is Helena Grace Wells- or HG as she is sometimes called."  
Kate went to the pool, "Wait, HG? As in HG Wells?"  
The titan nodded, "Yup! The same. Helena was a Warehouse agent in England, a hundred years ago." Phoebe's young face became concerned, "Oh, that's so sad... wait... and scary!"  
Sitting on the stone edge of the oracle, Grace placed a hand on her shoulder, "What is it darling?"  
"HG was so sad. Her daughter was murdered, and she ended up being bronzed for over a hundred years."  
The Goddess looked at the image of HG encased in bronze visible in the waters of the oracle, "The poor girl."  
Phoebe nodded, "Yeah. HG was de-bronzed by a man named James McPherson. He wanted to use HG to get access to Warehouse 2 in Egypt. But HG ended up killing him."  
Danny's eyes widened, "Are you sure we shouldn't be getting Dad to deal with this Helena chick? She seems more up his alley than ours."  
Phoebe pouted, "Wait! After HG was de-bronzed, that's when Myka met her. Myka is always by the book, and obeys the rules. But there is something about Helena that makes her break them. They work together on a mission- look HG saved Myka." As she said that, the image of Helena sweeping Myka into the sky with her grappling hook appeared.  
Danny nodded, "Oldest trick in the book, carried off nicely."  
"Yeah, well, Myka begins to trust HG; and eventually, after nearly dying to save their boss Artie, Helena is made an agent again- Yey Helena!" A frown returned, "While HG is in the B&B Myka and her begin to get close. They never actually voicing the bond growing between them, until... oh no!"  
"What is it?" Grace's eyes widened as Yellowstone began to play out in the water. "Oh my... What is she doing?"  
"She's trying to start a new ice age! But Myka manages to stop her."  
Staring into the water, Grace could see the agony in the agent's eyes as she dared the woman she loved to take her life. Even though she knew Myka was still alive, she released a sigh of relief when Helena threw away the gun with a scream. "What happened next?"  
"Myka is sad, she doubts herself, and leaves the warehouse. Then after helping Pete on a mission, she gets to see Helena again. But she isn't herself- she's a hologram."  
Danny leant over the pool, as he watched Myka's hand go straight through the other woman. "Woah, that's weird, even for us."  
Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, a few months down the line and the warehouse is in danger again, a man is trying to destroy it. Myka goes to a high school, and finds a woman who looks like HG; but isn't. Emily Lake is her name; she is kidnapped by the henchmen of the man threatening the warehouse. They then find out that Helena's consciousness had been removed from her body and placed on a coin. But when they go and get it, Pete suggests that they destroy it."  
Grace released a small, "No." Before she realised she had spoken, "What happened Phoebe?"  
The titan nodded, and placed her hand back in the water, "Myka argues against it. But Claudia brings HG into the equation, and Helena asks her to be brave and asks Pete to destroy the coin to protect the Warehouse; but most of all to protect Myka." The pool's water swirled to show Pete, with the rock above his head. Grace's eyes widened. "But he fails!"  
Even Danny gave a sigh of relief, "I don't know how much of this I can take! How the hell aren't these guys together! There is more subtext between them than... than..."  
Kate offered, "Xena and Gabrielle?"  
"Exactly! I'm not sure what that means, but yeah!"  
Phoebe looks again, "Myka gets trapped in a chess lock, but HG is able to save her! Yeah, go HG! When they get back into the Warehouse they work together to stop Sykes from shooting Pete- but Helena gets wound up in the rigging rope of the Marie Celeste. Myka tries to help but just gets caught up too!" Phoebe's forehead wrinkled, and she released a moan of pain.  
Catching the young woman, Grace asked, "Phoebe! What is it?"  
"Someone has messed with the timeline. There are two possible futures."  
"Can we see them?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, I'll show the original first." Phoebe smiled, "They saved the day! Yey! Wait..."  
Grace asked sharply, "What?"  
"There's something wrong. Oh no! There's a bomb! They can't stop it. Artie and Pete are trying their best but... wait... what is HG... Oh no!"  
"What? What is it?!"  
Phoebe's eyes began to water, "HG managed to put a force field around Myka, Pete and Artie. But she is trapped outside it."  
Kate shook her head, "No, uh uh, that's not right! We saw her today, she can't..."  
The pool showed Myka and Helena's eyes meeting, and the whisper of _I smell apples_ passed between Helena's lips before the entire pool went white.  
"NO!" Grace was on her feet, "No, that isn't possible! Show me the alternative."  
Placing her hand in the pool, Phoebe showed Artie changing time, and stopping the bomb.  
Pacing back and forth, Grace was wracking her brains, "And neither of them has voiced their feelings?"  
Phoebe shook her head, "No. Not a word. They've barely spoken since they stopped Sykes.  
Running both hands through her thick ebony hair, Grace nodded, "Right. We are going to get these two together; or my name is not Aphrodite! Danny, Kate, Leo! Let's get to work!"  
On the way out of the summer house, Grace paused, "Phoebe, what will happen if we fail?"  
The titan placed her hand in the pool, before quickly withdrawing it as if burnt. "HG will become disillusioned with humanity again; she'll try to destroy the world again. She'll fail. But only because Myka will stop her."  
She frowned, "Phoebe?"  
"Myka shoots Helena, then turns the gun on herself."  
Rubbing her eyes, she released a long sigh, "Right then. No time to waste."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the centre of her bed, legs crossed, a book nestled in her lap; Myka released a long sigh. Running her hand over the page, she shook her head. There came a knock at the door. When Helena's head appeared around the door, Myka quickly shut the time worn copy of _War of the Worlds_, attempting to hide it under her leg.  
The author smirked, "Now darling, what are you hiding there?"  
Myka tried to act innocent, as Helena's eyes glittered playfully. "Urm, nothing.. Just a book!"  
Raising an eyebrow, Helena crossed the room, "Oh. Any good?"  
Chewing her lip, she nodded, "Um hmm."  
Diving forward, HG tried to grab the book, but only suceeded in becoming tangled in a panicked mass of limbs. The younger agent had snatched the book out of her way, her legs had somehow become locked around Helena's waist- holding her back.  
Laughing hysterically, Helena shook her head at Myka, "I was simply wondering which one of mine it was."  
Myka's emerald eyes widened, "How did you know it was one of yours?!"  
Flashing a charming grin, Helena chuckled, "You only ever jump, like you're being electrocuted, when you are reading one of my books."  
Pouting, Myka fell back onto the bed, "Fine. It's _War of the worlds_."  
HG smiled, "See that wasn't so hard." Looking down, she smirked, "Despite liking this position as much as I do, would you care to release me, darling?"  
Myka followed Helena's gaze to her legs, which were still firmly wrapped around the other woman, "Oh! Damn! Ow!" She winced as she detangled herself, "That was all your fault."  
Straightening, Helena flipped her hair as she turned, "Of course darling, whatever you say."

"DA-Y-MN!"  
Leo grumbled at Danny, who was currently using him as a ladder to climb the tree outside Myka's window, "What? What is it?"  
Looking down, the God shrugged, "How the hell aren't these two together? HG just literally jumped Myka- and she didn't seem overly against it."  
"Huh, but I thought Phoebe said they hadn't... You know."  
Raising a pair of binoculars to his eyes, Danny watched Myka return to her book. "Ah, ha!"  
"What now?!"  
"Hey Leo, relax will ya? Myka's reading one of HG's books."  
The muscled man shrugged, accidentally causing Danny to nearly fall, "Oh, sorry. But she's reading a book; so what?"  
Frowning, Danny looked again, carefully examining her expression. "Oh, this one's got it bad; real bad."  
"That's a good thing isn't it."  
Shaking his head, Danny hopped down, "Oh no my friend. Not in this case." Walking back to the truck he explained, "Myka Bering is your typical nerd."  
Leo frowned, "Hey, that's not nice."  
Rolling his eyes, Danny held up a hand, "I don't mean it as an insult! Some of the hottest women I've been with have been nerds!" Shaking his head to stop the distraction of memories, he continued, "Myka loves books, and I'd reckon from the amount of wear on that book, that HG was one of her favourite authors as a kid."  
"So she likes her books. Again, another good thing..."  
"No! Leo, it isn't." Pointing with both hands at his friend, he said quickly, "Just let me explain. I doubt Myka has a hell of a lot of self esteem when it comes to Miss Wells. To her HG is this amazing timeless author; and I would bet my gun that she thinks she isn't good enough." Pausing, he looked back to the B&B.  
Leo frowned, "I don't like that look."  
Grinning, Danny nodded, "Oh yeah, I think the God of Erotic love may have an idea!"

Grace stared incredulously at Danny, "You cannot be serious."  
"I am!"  
Kate shook her head, "No Danny, it'll never work! If it backfired they might never speak again!"  
clenching his hands into fist Danny cried, "Oh my god! The sexual energy between those two was practically visible! A little nudge is all they need."  
Standing, Grace said firmly, "No Danny. You are not to shoot either Helena or Myka with your gun; I forbid it."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Ooh, you forbid it!" Rolling his eyes, he turned his back on her, "Totally terrified mom."  
Nodding towards Danny, she said neatly, "Leo, if you would."  
Pulling a reluctant face, he said, "Sorry man." Before picking Danny up by the collar, and sitting him in the chair in front of Grace.  
"Hey! Hey! Leo! Put me down!"  
"Sorry man, she's the boss."  
Nodding, Grace leant over the table, "I suggest you begin to learn that Danny. We still need to decide on a plan- and quickly. Phoebe says we have less than a week before fate becomes sealed."

Several hours and three pots of coffee later, Kate leapt to her feet, "I'VE GOT IT!"  
Grace smiled, "Excellent! What do you propose?"  
"We make it look like there is an artefact here, and... that's all I got so far." Disheartened, she sank back into her chair.  
Grace's eyes lit up, "Kate, you are brilliant! We'll get them here, I am sure I have some old thing which will do the trick."  
Danny raised an eyebrow, "We could always use a piece of your shell, mom, doesn't that have a funky effect on humans."  
The love goddess clapped her hands, "Yes, it most certainly does!" Pausing, she pointed to Danny, "We had better make a few, just in case Myka and Pete get partnered together."

Claudia woke with a start, from her cat nap, as the computer began to signal a ping. "Uh, GUYS!"  
Pete was the first to jog into the office, "Jeez Claud, where's the fire?"  
Pointing to the screen, the young techi looked panicked, "We've got multiple pings!"  
"What?!" Artie's bark signalled his arrival, "Bring them up."  
Nodding, she began to type furiously, "There is a guy in Alaska, who... is being stalked by a heard of caribou. Also, a group of kids in Denver have been turned into goats. Finally, there is an artefact in Los Angeles... Woah!" Claudia snapped the laptop shut, "I really didn't need to see that!"  
Reaching the office shortly after Artie, Myka and Helena had heard it all. Artie nodded, "Right, call Leena, she'll need to watch the warehouse. Claudia, you and Steve are going to Alaska, Pete and I will go to Denver. Myka, you and Helena check out the situation in Los Angeles."

"Good lord, it's roasting!" Helena immediately donned a pair of aviator sunglasses as she left the plain. Smiling she opened her arms to the sun, "How glorious."  
Shaking her head with a grin, she guided her friend towards the terminal.

In the rental car, Myka asked, "So what did Claud say she thinks this thing does?"  
Reading the print out, Helena ran a hand through her hair, "It seems to have caused a series of attacks, but also several affairs... oh, how charming, one couple forgot about the law against fornicating in public."  
Myka swerved, "What?!"  
Nodding, the Victorian looked back to the page, "At a guess I would say we are looking at an artefact which brings a person's deepest desires out to play."

**Well, what do we think so far? Is it worth continuing?**

**I'm working this as if it starts in ep 2 of WH13 S4- hence Stevie boy is alive!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating! Two nights out in one week has left me a little tuckered out! Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly, but its results day tomorrow so my brain is likely to be scattered!**

"Alright Kate, you know what you need to do?"  
The author blanched, but nodded, "Yeah, I'm still not entirely comfortable with it. Why me?"  
Grace tilted her head, "Because, it needs to be a fellow woman; and Phoebe is like a daughter to me."  
Danny smirked as he walked past, "Plus, you're only a mortal. So it's only going to be awkward for a limited amount of time!"  
Grace's voice rose several octaves, "Eros Danus Aresson!"  
With a grin he shot off, "Ooh! I must be in trouble!"  
"I'll show you trouble!" Grace took a threatening step forward, causing Danny to flee like a deer.  
Chuckling at the squabbling Gods, Kate nodded, "Okay Grace. I'll do it."  
The love goddess turned with a dazzling smile, "Excellent!"

Standing by the phone, Danny looked to Grace and Kate, "Ready?"  
The author nodded, "As I'll ever be!"  
Dialling 911, he put on his best panicked voice, "I need the police! My sister! She's gone crazy! She attacked me then ran upstairs with my girlfriend!"

As Helena hung up Myka's mobile, she turned to the other agent, "A call has just been made to the emergency services, apparently a man's sister just attacked him out of the blue."  
Nodding, Myka said, "Sounds like ours. What's the address?"  
"The mount Olympus estate."  
"Right." typing the address into the sat nav, she spun the car around, "Shall we?"  
Smiling at the young woman, Helena nodded, "Righty ho then!"

Danny looked out of the window as, as predicted, the agents pulled up. Fist punching the air, he whistled to Grace and Kate upstairs.

Turning to the author, Grace adjusted the shell necklace around her neck, "Ready darling?"  
With a nervous smile, she nodded, "Sure, it'll just be like college all over again, no biggie."

"Right Leo, hit me."  
His friend grinned, "Okay!"  
Danny only just stopped himself from shouting, as Leo swung for his head. Falling back, he winced as he felt the instant black eye coming up, "Okay, now scram!"  
Leo just made it to the summer house, when Myka and Helena burst in. Holding up her badge, Myka called out, "Secret Service."  
Limping towards them in a piece of acting, he believed, deserved an Oscar; Danny cried, "Oh thank God! My sister, Grace, it's her birthday, she just put on her new necklace and went ballistic. She hit me with a chair and ran off with Kate! Hey don't I know you?"  
Helena pitched in, "Later! Where are they?"  
"Upstairs, oh God, I hope she doesn't hurt Kate... If she hurt her... Oh God."  
Drawing her gun, Myka nodded to Helena, she wanted to get away from the melodramatic young man as fast as possible. "Let's go."

Kate had to admit, she had wondered what it would be like to kiss the Goddess of love- but she sure as hell hadn't foreseen this situation. To Grace's credit, she was trying to make this as unawkward as possible.

Bursting in, it took Myka less than a second to take in the scene, and spin on her heels to swiftly turn her back on it; blushing furiously.  
Helena frowned, "What is it?"  
"They.. Um... They're busy."  
The inventor nodded, "Yes, and we need to help Kate by neutralising the artefact."  
Myka began to worry her top lip, "Um, Helena... Kate isn't complaining."  
Her ebony eyes widened, "OH!" A wry grin quickly replaced her surprise, "Well, as charming as that is, we do need to separate the two and bag the necklace he was talking about."

As the necklace was dropped into a static bag with a shower of sparks. Grace and Kate both sat on opposite sides of the bed, both suitably shamefaced. The two agents stood awkwardly a moment, before Kate broke the silence, "Why didn't you say anything?"  
Grace lowered her head, their well scripted plan being brought into play brilliantly, "And what would you have done? You chose Danny, Kate. What was I supposed to do? Try and steal my brother's girlfriend? I couldn't do that to either of you."  
Kate stood, and turned, "God damn it Grace! I didn't _choose _Danny! I settled! I thought you didn't care, I thought you hated me!"  
Jumping to her feet, the ebony haired woman's eyes were like orbs, "How could you ever think that? I love you, I always have."  
Tearing up, Kate's voice began to crack, "Then why didn't you fight for me? Instead of making me think I was nothing. Why did you leave?"  
Her own eyes threatening tears, Grace quickly wrapped Kate in a tight embrace, "I'm broken Kate, I am so damned broken. You deserve someone better than me, someone who is stable and reliable. You could never count on me, I'm an awful person I..."  
"I don't care! For the love of God Grace! I loved you, I still do! Have you any idea how hard it is seeing you, but not being able to let you know how I feel!"  
"I'm sorry... I"  
The younger woman shook her head, "No, I'm not done, because that isn't the worst of it. The worst thing is, that deep down, I knew you still loved me! Just behind your eyes, I'd catch that glimmer, but you are so stubborn and pig headed; you hide it!"  
Danny limped in, "What the hell is going on?"  
Both women turned with venom, "Keep out of this Danny!"  
Taking a step back, he growled, "Now wait a minute! You attacked me Grace! What the hell?"  
"Because I can't stand you Danny!" Grace practically screamed, "You are so damned smug and arrogant! You are a complete arsehole!"  
Myka and Helena cast nervous glances at each other, Myka tried to speak, "We're just going to..."  
Danny pointed at her, without his eyes leaving his 'sister', "You stay right there!"  
"Alright, Everyone just STOP!"  
The entire room was silenced, and all eyes turned to Helena, "Honestly! This is the worst piece of acting I have EVER seen; and I've been around a while!"  
The Gods and author stopped dead, Grace stammered, "I beg your pardon?"  
Taking a breath, Helena began, "Now, it has not escaped my notice that you are the so called 'vets' who came out to _South Dakota_ from California, to look at a poorly bloody ferret! None of you clearly knew what on earth you were doing; or you would have realised he was just moulting and had swallowed too much hair!"  
Kate bit her lip, and Danny swallowed hard. But now it was Myka's turn, "Clearly you found an artefact, and used it to draw us here by spreading its influence around this town. Now, there is no way on this earth she is your sister, you called her 'mom' in the B or did you think that had escaped my notice?"  
Helena's ebony eyes turned on Grace, "And despite your actions, you were never under the influence of that artefact." Her tone became dangerous, "Clearly you have done your research very well."  
Myka's anger was only matched by the woman beside her, she raised her Tesla, "Who are you working for? Are you with Walter Sykes?"

**As always thank you all for your fantastic reviews, and if there is anything you think I should/ could improve upon please let me know and I shall endeavour to do so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again sorry for the erratic updates, head has been in a bit of a pickle but... I PASSED MY A LEVELS, and got into university, so I'm in a much more relaxed state of mind than I was!**

Grace threw up her hands in despair, "Bloody Warehouse agents! You wouldn't know help if it walked over and kissed you." As if to prove her point, she batted aside the gun and planted a firm kiss on Myka's lips.  
The Goddess, however, soon found herself being thrown backwards; followed by an avenging angel of a Helena. Using Kempo, she flipped Grace onto her back. Kneeling over her look alike, Helena raised her hand poised to strike- when Grace touched her wrist.  
Helena's eyes shot open, biting her bottom lip, she tried to stumble back as she tried not to scream in pleasure.  
Grace frowned, "Oh for Goodness sake Helena, just scream."  
The Victorian threw her head back and gave a leonine roar of, "God!"  
"Helena!" Myka rushed to the other agent's side as Grace released her. She was even more terrified when, as she placed a hand on HG's shoulder, the author curled into her arms; still kneeling. Helping her friend to her feet, Myka had to hold HG by the waist to keep her upright, "What did you just do?!"  
Gracefully getting to her feet, the love goddess brushed off her dress, "I simply gave her a straight shot of unconditional love."  
Kate smiled sympathetically at Helena, "Don't worry, you should be able to walk in a few seconds."  
Gathering herself, Helena glared at Grace, "Alright, who, or what the hell are you?"  
Seeing Leo appear at the door, Grace began to stall, "Well, you see its complicated and... LEO NOW!"  
The large man hit the two women over the head- knocking both clean out.  
Following his friend into the room, Danny shook his head, "I told you; we should have just used my gun."  
At that point phoebe came running into the room like a whirlwind, "What the heck did you guys do?! The oracle just told me that these two are heading for disaster! HG is going to start losing faith earlier- and Myka, she already feels like she's losing HG. FIX IT!"  
Running a hand through his hair, Danny began pondering aloud, "So HG has already proven she loves Myka by being willing to die for her... argh! I'm not for ideas, why don't we just shoot them with my gun, lock them in here and let the problem solve itself!"  
Grace's voice was sharper than she realised when she snapped, "That invokes lust Danny, not love, lust!" Pinching the bridge of her nose she paused, "Wait... Helena is willing to die for her! That's it!"  
Kate tilted her head, "Care to enlighten us?"  
"They think we are the bad guys, yes?"  
There was a general murmur of agreement.  
"Well, we simply play along. Not come on- we need two chairs and two lengths of rope in the cellar now." Heading to the door, she paused by the unconscious agents, "Leo, would you be a darling?"  
Nodding, he gently picked up both agents, placing one on each shoulder.

When Myka awoke she was in a dimly lit cellar. Looking across from her she saw Helena. The Victorian was unconscious but Myka could see her breathing. With a sigh of relief she called, "Helena, Helena, are you alright?"  
With a small groan the inventor came around, "What on earth hit us?"  
Nursing a similar bump on her own head, Myka shrugged, "I don't know."  
"Oh good, you're both awake." Grace emerged from the shadows, she had changed her light blue summer dress for a black tank top and cargo pants, "How convenient."  
Struggling against her bonds Helena growled, "Who are you? who are you working for?"  
Walking behind Myka, Grace rested both hands on the younger agent's shoulders, "Mr Sykes left _very _clear instructions on what to do in the case of his... failure." Pulling a gun out of her back pocket, she elegantly showed it to Helena before putting it to Myka's head, "I just didn't think it would be this easy. Because of your help in the chess lock Miss Wells; you are free to go. Once I dispose of Agent Bering here."  
Seeing the Grace's finger tighten on the trigger, Helena roared, "No!"  
Myka was biting her lip, "Helena, it's okay, it's..."  
"NO!" Trying her damndest to free herself, Helena could find no give in the ropes, "No, please!"  
Hearing Helena beg made Myka look up sharply, "Helena?"  
Taking a steadying breath, the inventor locked eyes with the woman with the gun, "Myka helped with the chess lock as much as I. Let her live, please."  
Grace shrugged, "I am afraid I simply cannot do that. I have been told to bring back a body; and that is what I fully intend to do."  
As Grace raised the gun again, Helena cried, "A body! Not specifically Myka's!"  
Grace's eyes narrowed, "Your meaning."  
"What do they know about Myka?" Helena was desperate now, her brilliant mind working over time.  
Myka looked up, she had seen the same expression when Helena had told Pete to destroy the Janus coin, "Helena! NO!"  
"Quiet you!" Pulling a long rag from her pocket, Grace gagged Myka. "You were asking about our information. We know there is one female agent named Myka Bering, and two male agents by the names of Arthur Nielson and Peter Lattimer."  
Helena's wrists burned from the rope, "Do they have a photograph, do they know what she looks like?"  
Grace crossed her arms, "No, why?"  
"Hemmmf nmfff!"  
Myka tried to scream through her gag, only to be wacked across the head by Grace, "Shut up!"  
"STOP HITTING HER!"  
Grace raised an eyebrow at Helena, "I appear to have stricken a nerve Miss Wells. In answer to your question we do not have a photograph of agent Bering; that was the purpose of my recon mission."  
Gritting her teeth, Helena looked to her captor, "Then you only need a female body."  
"My team have seen Myka..."  
"But they've also seen me!"  
Grace frowned, feigning ignorance, "I do not follow."  
"You need a female agent, your team has seen. Me. They have seen me." Seeing Myka's eyes fill, Helena was forced to look down, "Let Myka go. I'll take her place."  
"You would give your life to save hers?"  
The writer nodded, "Without a shadow of a doubt; yes."  
"Nmmmf Herrrerrr!"  
Grace tilted her head back, keeping her eyes on Helena, "That is an interesting proposition." With her best sadistic grin, Grace nodded, "Very well, I accept."  
Myka struggled frantically in her chair, screaming, "NMF!"  
Stroking Myka's cheek, Grace sneered, "The choice is out of your hands, darling."  
Walking slowly over to the writer, Helena locked eyes with the younger agent, "I'm sorry, Myka."  
Standing to the side of the writer, Grace smoothly raised the gun and rested it against her temple. Holding back tears, Helena whispered, "Close your eyes."  
"Helmf..."  
Looking up for the briefest of moments to blink, Helena latched on to Myka's swimming, emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry..."  
Grace rolled her eyes, "You know what?" She glanced at her watch, "I've got an hour before the team arrive for your body." Holstering the weapon, she shook her head, "There is clearly something going on here. As a hopeless romantic; I'll give you ten minutes."  
With that, she spun on her heel and headed for the exit, whipping the gag away from Myka's mouth as she went.  
As soon as the rag was gone, she was speaking, "Helena, you can't."  
The Victorian had lowered her head, "I have to Myka."  
"Why?" Myka's voice was cracking, "Why not me?"  
Looking up, Helena bit her lip, she could no longer stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks, "Myka, I..."

**Well, what do you guys think so far? I know the situation makes NO sense- but bear with me :)**

**Hope you guys are still enjoying it, if not tell me and I'll try and rectify the situation! If you are liking it, I'd love to know what I'm doing right! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I should (bad Katie bad! *hits self with lamp* Bad Katie!) Ahem, well... anyway! Here's the next one!**

**(...Oh and I'll be smiley if you guys get the reference rather than just thinking me a lamp whacking fool!)**

**Oh! And if you guys likes Tales of lives past, I'm working on a sequel, first chapter should be out by the end of the week :) yet again a shameless plug! ha ha ha!**

Helena's voice died, ""What?" Gritting her teeth against the sobs that begged to be let loose, Myka begged, "Helena, please, tell me why?"  
_Because I love you. Because you're the one thing in this world that lets me hold onto hope. Because, Myka Bering you hold my soul._ The truth burned and stuck in her throat. As Helena opened her mouth no sound came out. Instead she found her lips forming half truths, "Because, the warehouse needs you. If they are coming after Artie and the others, then they need their best agent. The world has all it needs of HG Wells."  
"No, it hasn't. Helena, you've just been given another chance; please take it. Let me go, take your chance at life; please."  
_What is life without you?_ "I can't Myka. It… It wouldn't be right."  
"To hell with what is right! I can't let you do this! Please, don't make me…"  
The writer looked up to the younger agent, "Myka?"  
Taking a deep breath Myka steadied her gaze, "Helena Grace Wells, you are going to walk out of here alive."  
"Not without you."

Phoebe frowned, "Damn it! Why isn't it working? They're locked in a cellar together fighting over who is going to get shot! Why aren't they declaring their undying love."  
Grace pondered a moment, "Because they are afraid what it will mean if they say it out loud." Crouching beside the oracle, the scene below reflected in her ebony eyes, "If they admit it, just to lose it immediately…" She rubbed her eyes, "Oh, we really have made a mess of this one."  
Danny released a loud groan, "ARGH! Why won't you just let me shoot them both?! Bang, bang, problem solved!"

Down in the cellar Helena and Myka's heads snapped up as they heard Danny shout. Helena's eyes hardened, and she redoubled her efforts to escape her bindings. Still unable to break free she released a frustrated roar.  
"Helena."  
"No Myka! We're getting out of here!"  
"I know."  
The author stopped, "Do you have an idea?"  
There was a clunk, and Myka waved a free hand, "I was trying to get out of my watch, they tied the rope over it." Pulling around her other hand, Myka began to untie her ankles.  
Helena grinned, "Myka Bering! When did you learn to escape like that?"  
Free, she bent in front of Helena and began untying her ankles, "Well, when working with the infamous HG Wells, you have to be ready for whatever trouble she will doubtless get you into."

"Grace Valentine."  
The Goddess cringed, and turned, "Well hello Irene, darling!"  
The Sage did not look impressed, "What are you doing with my agents?"  
Despite the fact her position as a Goddess put her above the Warehouse caretaker, Grace could never help but feel like a scolded school child around the other woman, "I am trying to do my job."  
"I think Agents Being and Wells, are capable of making their own decisions regarding their…"  
Grace barked, "Phoebe, the oracle." Gesturing to the pool's surface, the Goddess' voice took on a grave tone, "This is what will happen if they are left to their own devices."  
Concern flickered across the Sage's face, "I see." She sighed, "You're right, but please, do not damage my agents."

Now free, both agents, were armed. Myka checked her coat pockets, "We've still got the artefact. We should just try and get the hell out of here, and so we can tell the others about the threat."  
Helena nodded, "Agreed." She tightened her grip on the Tesla, "Right, once more unto the breach!"

With Danny's gun in hand, Grace descended into the cellar. Finding the chairs empty, she released a violent curse, before yelling, "Danny!"

**Just a short one this time, because clever me didn't write a basic plot outline.  
(Katie is sorry sirs, Katie had to iron her hands sirs!) Oh enough already, I'll get back in my cupboard, stop scaring you guys and try to release the next chapter in a reasonable time! ha ha ha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello darlings! I do hope you're all still enjoying it! Actually managed to write this one kinda quickly compared to the last! Enjoy! :)**

**Oh and if it gets cliché, please let me know! I despise them so, but sometimes find myself inadvertently walking into that accursed wall!**

_"Agent Bering! Put her down!"  
The voice of Mr Kosan screamed in her ear, as Myka held Helena at gun point.  
Helena held the Mayan calendar inscribed with the Tonatiuh the Rising eagle. Her palm hovered over the centre, if she made contact- the artefact would released an earthquake which would tear the world apart as if it were made of paper.  
Without her tesla, Myka was left only with a lethal weapon, "Helena, please, don't make me do this!"  
Looking into the older agent's eyes, she saw only grief and anger. In Yosemite there had been something, a glimmer of hope and humanity in Helena's ebony eyes she had been able to grab onto. But here there was nothing to pull Helena out of the darkness.  
The Victorian merely stared back coldly, at the woman she once loved. Helena couldn't remember what that felt like, her heart hung like an orb of black ice in her chest, freezing herself to humanity. She had become as cold and as hard as the granite outcrop beneath their feet, and even Myka's pleading could not bring her back. As her hand neared the centre of the calendar to activate it, the screaming in Myka's ear intensified, "PUT HER DOWN!"  
A cry tore out of Myka, as she pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow, as the bullet struck Helena in the chest. The calendar fell from her hands, and she fell back.  
Shaking violently, Myka could hear Pete screaming her name as they skidded up in a jeep. Numb to everything but the sight of the person she loved most in this world, dead; by her hand.  
Feeling the gun in her hand, Myka heard Pete's roar grow louder as the team raced across the rocks to reach her. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she raised the gun to her temple, eyes never leaving Helena. She whimpered, "I love you." Before pulling the trigger a second time.  
As Myka fell, her body tumbled, until it came to rest beside Helena- like the heroines of a Greek tragedy, their love had destroyed them both._

Helena felt incredibly still beside her, Myka whispered, "What's wrong?"  
They had crouched in a bush beside the summer house containing the oracle, the Victorian seemed unsure, "That pool, I just saw..." She shook her head, and drew her Tesla, curious as to why they hadn't been disarmed. "We've got to get to the bottom of this. There is something strange going on here."  
Myka nodded, and reached for her own weapon, "I agree. Let's go."

Grace paced furiously around the summer house, "Where would they go?" She jabbed a finger at the oracle, "This is still set to happen!" Running a hand through her hair- a habit she rarely indulged due to her penchant for elaborate hairstyles- she looked to Phoebe, "Where would they go?"  
The Titan looked up nervously, "Um... Grace, do you want the good news or the bad news?"  
Frowning, the goddess asked, "Good, why?"  
Smiling, and bouncing a little, Phoebe clapped, "We don't have to look for them!"  
"Oh, good, and the bad."  
Helena's voice replied, "Because we are behind you."  
"Hands where I can see them!"  
Grace sighed, "Oh bugger."

When Danny, Leo, and Kate got back to the summer house, they found Grace sitting on the side of the oracle, Myka's gun pressed to her head. The disgruntled goddess said, "Take a seat darlings. Agents Bering and Wells would care for a word with us."  
Kate's eyes went to the gun, "Grace can that...?"  
"Let's not chance it darling."  
Nodding, Kate looked to the agents, "So, what do you want?"  
Helena spoke, "I want to know, what I just saw in that pool."  
Phoebe gave a squeak of panic, "You saw into the oracle?!"  
"The what?" Myka looked down on the strangely childish young woman, "Did you just say oracle? As in oracle at Delphi type oracle?"  
"Wow! You got it first time! It is the oracle of Delphi!"  
The agent's eyes widened, "I was using it as an example... Are you saying that's the actual oracle of Delphi, from Greek Mythology?"  
Grace looked back sharply, "Phoebe."  
The Titan sat bolt upright, "Um, no! No it's not! It's a different oracle of Delphi!" Danny face palmed.  
Myka curved an eyebrow, "Uh huh. Now, any of you feel like telling me what the oracle of Delphi is doing in a Jacuzzi?"  
The love goddess shook her head, "No, not really."  
Helena rolled her eyes, "And, who are you anyway? How on earth do you look just like me?!"  
Grace looked to Helena and fired back sarcastically, "I should say you look like me; I did come first darling, and as for our similarities in appearance, believe it or not, is simply a remarkable coincidence!"  
The Victorian chuckled, "I doubt very much that you are older than me."  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Helena."  
"Mom"  
Danny and Myka looked at each other as they had fired off their admonishments at the same time.  
The inventor nodded, "Fine." She pointed to the pool, "I saw Myka and I in that pool..." Unwilling to give voice to what she saw, she merely said, "That has not occurred. How was it in there?"  
Phoebe piped up enthusiastically, "Oh! The oracle can show the future!"  
Grace looked around incredulously, "Phoebe, really?"  
"Oh! Sorry, um, no idea!"  
As Danny prepared face-palm again, Kate caught his wrist, "You'll end up with a concussion."  
But Helena was not listening to the faff after the original statement. She was panicking, "That it the future?!" She backed away from the pool, "No, it can't!"  
Grace stood, "Helena, the future is not set. You can still change it."  
She hissed, "Who are you?"  
The Goddess's voice fell to match Helena's whisper, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"And Sykes?"  
"We do not work for him. It was easier to go with that than the truth."  
Grace almost flinched at the intensity of the ebony eyes now boring into hers, "I believe you." The agent's wrist relaxed, and she lowered her weapon. "Tell me how to change it."  
"I can't. Only you and Myka can do that."  
The younger agent looked between the two, "Do what? Helena, what is she talking about?"  
Seeing Helena reluctant to talk, Grace answered, "Helena saw something in the oracle which unsettled her."  
"Helena?"  
The waters swirled red, when Phoebe put her hand in, she yelped, "Fate hasn't yet been avoided! It's getting worse!"  
Grace ran to the pool, "How long?"  
"Half an hour."  
Helena looked to the swirling waters, "What is happening?"  
The goddess pinched the bridge of her nose, "You and Myka have half an hour to change the future before fate is sealed and what you saw in the pool is doomed to happen!" Looking between the two, Grace cried, "What are you two still doing here?! Go! Go think about a way to stop it! Brainstorm, have a heart to heart, I don't know! Just fix it!"  
Shooing the agents out, she yelled, "There is a nice place on the main street! GO!"  
Helena took Myka's hand and began to run out, "Alright, alright! We're going!"


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Sorry I have been a pathetic update-er!  
Tonnes of university stuff, and a family party (Someone has to keep dear grandmama from dancing around with a cowboy hat to I'm sexy and I know it... don't ask...)  
Anyway, I've had a bit of a bout of writers block. I seem cured now thank goodness!  
The next one should be out shortly, next one's likely to be the last for this one! **

**But if you want more, I've started the sequel to my other HG/Myka fic, it's called Tales of Lives Present. (yes, another shameless plug! In the words of Emily Lake, "Shoot me if you have to!")**

As instructed the two agents sat in a quiet restaurant. Helena fidgeted terribly. In the end Myka reached over and covered her twitching hands, "Helena."  
As if rousing her from a nightmare, the Victorian looked Myka in the eye. "Yes?"  
"What did you see in the oracle? What could have you so... afraid?"  
The vision of the future had disturbed Helena, and for the first time in her life, she abandoned the need to mince her words. Hiding truth behind flirtation and innuendo, she was done with it; Myka deserved the truth.  
Shifting her hands, until she had wrapped Myka's in hers, Helena closed her eyes a moment, "Myka, what I saw in that pool... I cannot let happen."  
"What was it?"  
She released a long breath, "You and I... It was a scene not too unlike Yellowstone." She could feel Myka's hands tighten in hers, "But you couldn't reach me..." Her eyes ghosted over, "You had no choice... I was going to destroy the world... there was no other way."  
As the Victorian lowered her head, Myka felt panic seeping in, "Helena, what did I do? What happened? Tell me please!"  
Running her thumb over the back of Myka's hand, she said sadly, "You shot me. Just before turning the gun on yourself."  
At this the agent sat back in shock. She seemed to be finding it hard to formulate words, "I... How? Why? Even then I..."  
Meeting the younger woman's gaze, Helena said slowly, "I looked into my eyes Myka, there was nothing there- no trace of the woman you knew; of the woman who..." She shook her head, "Never mind."  
"Helena?"  
Standing, the Victorian made to walk to the counter, "Coffee?"  
Jumping to catch her wrist, Myka found herself on her feet, "The woman who what Helena?"  
Looking down, Helena Wells bit the bullet, "The woman who loves you Myka."

Phoebe jumped as the waters began to churn, "Something's happening!"  
The gang burst into the summer house. Grace skidded to a halt beside the Titan, "What?"  
"I'm not sure, its kinda up in the air; nothing is fixed."

Aside from them the restaurant was empty, as Myka stared at the Victorian, "You love me?" Her hand fell from Helena's wrist, "Yosemite, the forest with the Janus coin, the cellar before... it all makes sense!"  
Still unsure, Helena's voice was barely a whisper, "I would have a sooner turned that gun on myself than you Myka. As for the other two; my life is a small price to pay for yours."  
"Helena..."  
"Don't Myka, please. I shouldn't have said anything- I'm just a damaged old fool, trapped in her own mind long enough to actually delude herself into thinking she could have a chance at love."  
Myka found herself reaching out, her hand touching the Victorian's upper arm, "Let me finish, miss Wells."  
Looking up, she nodded, waiting for Myka to speak.  
The younger agent smirked, "I didn't say I was going to talk." Before pulling Helena flush against her and bringing their lips together.  
The older woman stiffened, but it was for less than a heart beat as she felt the sincerity in Myka's gesture. With a relieved sigh, she closed her eyes and let go of her surroundings- loosing herself in the younger woman.

Jumping up Phoebe punched the air; sending water from the oracle splashing everywhere. "YES! They did it! Fate has been avoided!"  
With a hand on her chest, Grace released a long sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness!"

In their hotel room, Helena dozed happily, as Myka slept soundly in her arms. Her mind mulled over the day's events, until she paused, "Wait, Grace Valentine? Valentine... Valentine... VALENTINE INC!"  
Myka woke with a start at Helena's 'Eureka' moment. With a sleepy sigh she snuggled back down, asking, "What about Valentine inc?"  
The younger agent couldn't help but smile as she watched Helena's eyes glittering as her brilliant mind went to work, "I knew I recognised the name! There was a group in England when I was at Warehouse 12, they called themselves Valentine and sons. I am thinking they are the same agency- just adapted to this century."  
"What did they do?"  
Leaning back, and threading her fingers into Myka's unruly curls, she chuckled, "As I recall, they had an arrangement with the Warehouse, they were match makers of sorts. But it was quite hush hush. I never could get my hands on the files!"  
The younger woman trailed kisses up Helena's neck, "Do you want to go back and question them?"  
With a shuddering breath, Helena's fluttered shut, "Later perhaps, but now agent Bering, I can think of something I'd much rather be doing."  
"Wouldn't be me by any chance?"  
Curving an eyebrow, Helena cast Myka a look that made her bite her lip, "Excellent deduction, darling."

Sipping champagne in the back garden, Grace and the team were toasting the success of their most recent mission, when there came a knock at the door.  
Grace placed her glass down, "Whoever could that be?" Standing, she went into the hallway and answered the door. "Oh! Hello, we didn't expect to see you two before three at the least!"  
Helena smirked, "It's half four."  
Glancing at her watch, the love goddess released a peal of laughter, "So it is!" She smiled at Helena, "I take it from the look on your face, you have begun to work out what we are."  
Taking Myka's hand subtly in hers Helena nodded, "Myka helped- but I believe we have worked it out."  
Opening her arms, Grace stepped back, "Then do come in, and share your theories with us. We're having champers!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Last one! **

Danny's jaw dropped as Helena and Myka calmly and casually explained exactly what they were.  
Finally Helena looked to Grace, "And being as you argued that you were older than me, leads me to conclude you may be immortal, and if that is the case taking into consideration the oracle of delphi, the fact he is Eros, then I am lead to assume you yourself are a Goddess; and not just any Goddess. Grace Valentine; you are Aphrodite!"  
Grace, gave a short laugh before taking a sip from her glass, "There really isn't much point in denying it really!" She tipped it towards Helena, "Anyway, we certainly gave her the boot up the backside she needed!"  
Danny nodded, "Yeah! Seriously you two! There was more subtext between you than... than..."  
"Janeway and Seven?" Kate offered.  
"I don't know what that means either, but yeah! How could you like be in the same room without ripping each other's clothes off for Pete's sake!"  
Helena and Myka only looked bashfully at each other before the Victorian grinned mischievously, "Oh believe me it was a struggle."  
Standing, he opened his arms, "But seriously! The grappler thing! You swung up in the air with her! And the bomb! You gave your _life_ for her!"  
All faces at the table suddenly dropped. Helena asked carefully, "What bomb?"  
Grace snapped angrily, "Damn it Danny! They don't know that timeline."  
"What timeline are you talking about?"  
There was no arguing with HG's tone, and Phoebe cracked instantly, "The one where you died!" Before clamping her hands over her mouth.

Myka advanced on the Titan around, "Helena died?!"  
"And the Warehouse was destroyed."  
Helena stood, and began to pace, running both hands through her hair she said, "Sykes' bomb."  
Phoebe nodded, not seeing the daggers being shot at her by Grace's eyes, "Yeah, you couldn't stop it. All you could do is reroute a portion of the outer shield around Myka, Pete and Artie"  
Helena nodded solemnly, "That makes sense, in order to initiate the barrier, I would have had to be outside of it."  
Pulling away Myka, began to walk to the door, "I just... need a moment."  
"Myka..." Helena made to follow, but found a hand on her arm.  
Grace shook her head, "I'll go. She needs to calm down first."  
Reluctantly Helena nodded.

Finding Myka wandering through the rose garden, Grace called softly to her, "Myka."  
The younger agent stiffened, "Grace, I just need a moment okay?"  
Smiling, the goddess approached her, "I know darling. But you really need to talk about it."  
Her fists clenched, Myka shook her head, "I can't."  
"Why?"  
The question was simple enough, but it drove the wind out of her, "Because, if I talk about it; I'll..."  
"Lose it?" Rolling her eyes, Grace placed a hand on Myka's shoulder, "Darling, everyone needs to release pent up emotion from time to time." Her concerned expression changed to a soft smile, "Even strong, silent, secret service type."  
Despite herself, Myka chuckled, "I know. But if I react to one thing..."  
Grace sighed, "Myka, you need to let it out. All of it; even if it hurts her, Helena will still love you if you tell her the truth. You're angry, and have every right to be. Talk about it to her; she'll understand better than you think."  
Sitting on a nearby stone bench, Myka shook her head, "I can't, she feels guilty enough over everything that has happened; I won't add more to it. She's hard enough on herself as it is."  
"And what about you?"  
The goddess and the agent looked up as Helena came up the grass path. Myka stood, "Helena, I didn't..."  
Looking between the two, Grace subtly made her exit.  
Shaking her head, the Victorian took Myka's hands in hers, "Myka, I hurt you; I drove you away from the warehouse. I..."  
"Helena stop." The older woman immediately quietened, "I forgave you for that; you know I did. I'm not angry about that."  
At this Helena frowned, "You're not? Then what is it?"  
Myka closed her eyes in a long blink, "I'm angry, because you keep putting yourself in harm's way to protect me."  
"Myka..."  
"No, let me finish. Have you any idea what it would do, if anything were to happen to you? Helena I love you, and I have already lost you once; I don't want to lose you again. After... what happened, I was a wreck. The betrayal hurt, but what was worse was the fact I couldn't see you. I have never felt so lonely in my life, than I did when I was without you. And when you came to the book shop, as a damned hologram... I couldn't even touch you..." Feeling her eyes burning, Myka swallowed hard to stop herself crying, "I can't be without you." Through the inescapable tears, she gave a slight chuckle, "So please stop being so damned noble."  
Pulling Myka into a tight embrace, Helena stroked her hair, "Darling, I'm sorry. I didn't realise... I just want to keep you safe."  
Her voice was slightly muffled by sobs and Helena's hair, but Myka managed, "Our job means we face death on a regular basis Helena. I'm a trained agent, I can look after myself. I can't promise I will always be safe. But I would rather something happen to me on the job by accident; than you being hurt or worse because you were protecting me."  
"Nor can I promise that I will not intervene if you are in danger." Brushing Myka's hair back from her face, she looked the younger woman in the eyes and smiled, "But I shall endeavour, to not be _so damned noble._"  
Nodding, Myka brushed her lips over Helena's with a happy sigh, "Let's go home."  
Resting their foreheads together, Helena agreed, "Gladly."

**BAHHH! Fluffy as hell I know, sorry!**

**I had to finish as I found myself slipping with the story line. (I'm back in novel mode so my head is full of werewolves!)**

**Not sure I like this as much as my other fic, but it was meant to be a bit of fun! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
